HermioneBella goes to Forks
by Bubbelchoklad
Summary: Hermione leaves London after the Wizard War, and moves to Forks to find peace. Of course, she meets Edward Cullen and his family. They're all vampires and until now, unknown to witches and wizards. She gets dragged in to both lethal danger, and romance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_My first fanfiction I'd decided to publish! Be nice:) If you want to know more about me, go to my profile. I can tell you already know, I'm swedish. Yep, so some of my language may not be absolutley perfect, but I got the highest grade in english*proud face*. I have about 6 other chapters ready to post if you like it!_

**Disclaimer: **_J.K Rowling and SM owns it all._

"Hermione, really, it's OK if you have changed your mind-" Ron started to say, but I interrupted him.

"Oh, just stop it Ron, I am going."

He shrugged.

"Just sayin'..."

I gave him a hug, and kept my hands on his shoulders.

"I know you're worried about me, but I'll be fine. It's for the best."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's just that...I'm going to miss you. So much."

He looked at me with large, pleading eyes. I think they were a bit watery.

"Oh, Ronald!" I said and gave him another hug. He hugged me back, hard. He held it there, and I didn't mind.

"HERMIONE?" someone shouted. Then I heard steps approaching. Ron released me from his hard hug and Harry stepped in the room. He looked sad.

"Hermione, are you sure?"

I sighed.

"For the hundred time, yes."

"Really? One-hundred percent?"

"Two-hundred percent."

Harry walked over to the couch that Ron and I were sitting in and sat down beside me.

"I'll miss you."

I gave him a hug. Who could imagine these two guys, Harry Potter the Boy who Lived and the endlessly faithful friend Ronald Weasley, were such cry-babies. In fact, I was supposed to be the one who cried my heart out for leaving my friends and family.

"Mione, you don't have to leave, you could stay here..."

"Harry, stop it. We've been trough this a million times, I AM going."

He didn't say anything, he just nodded.

_Flashback_

"_Oh, come on Ron! Forks? Did you really have to pick a city, no sorry, a village that small?"_

_He and Harry laughed loudly._

"_YES we did Hermione!" Harry replied. I leaned back in my chair, crossed my arms and made my grumpiest face._

"_Well, it was kinda fun, but the main reason is that no wizards och witches live there. So no one will recognize you."_

_I had to agree that it was quite smart. _

"_Well, what's my new name then?"_

_Harry and Ron gave each other a satisfied look before proudly announcing:_

"_Isabella Marie Swan!"_

_I sighed. It was at least a quite usual name, not too rare. _

"_But you prefer to be called Bella."_

"_Did you plan my closet as well? How many pair of socks do I have?"_

_Harry and Ron just laughed. _

"_How am I getting there? No airplanes, right"?_

"_We found a portkey to Seattle, but that's the closest we could get. From there you'll take an...airplane did you say? Yeah, an airplane to Forks."_

"_Okay...Where will I live?"_

_Harry responded._

"_That was the trickiest part. But Ron and I got it all solved out! Charlie Swan, chief of the police, nowadays believes his daughter is finally coming to live with him and attend at Forks High School."_

_I frowned. Poor Charlie._

"_So what's the story then?"_

_Harry and Ron look confused._

"_Well, I can't just move from England to my dad for no reason at all, can I?"_

_I could almost see the light bulbs pop out over their heads._

"_Aaah, you mean that story. Well, your mother worked a lot and moved around with her job a lot, and you had to change school every half year, and that made you both unhappy. So you got the bright idea-move to your dad in the U.S!"_

_I nodded. It wasn't impossible. _

"_That works. And I'll leave next week right?"_

_They both looked unhappy._

"_Yes."_

_Akward silence. _

"_Well...I guess I should go and pack the muggleclothes I have."_

_I didn't get a response so I rose and left the room._

_End of flashback._

Next day, it was my leaving-day. I wanted all the goodbyes to take place in the Burrow-I wanted to take the portkey by myself. The house was filled with friends from Hogwarts and the Weasleys. I hugged them all and chatted a bit. It was a quite heavy morning, it was hard to say goodbye to everyone I loved. But I still wanted nothing more than to get away.

"Oh, darling! I'm going to miss you so much!"

Mrs. Weasley's eyes were teary and red. I gave her a big hug.

"Don't cry, Mrs. Weasley. We'll see each other again. I'll be back."

Ginny came up from behind.

"Do you promise? Do you promise that you really will come back?"

"Yes Ginny, I do. I will come back someday."

Her eyes were getting watery.

"How long?" her voice broke at the last word. I took her in my arms and whispered to her.

"I don't know. But I promise, I'll come back. Make Harry happy now, and don't tease Ron too much."

She smiled when I released her from my hug. I would really miss Ginny. She's my closest friend, I don't know how many times we'd just sat and talked the night through over a cup of tea. Then I took my bag with the few muggleclothes I owned, opened the door and left without looking back. I saw the portkey, and it was already starting to lighten up. I quickly put my finger on, unwillingly to miss it. It took a few seconds before it started to really shine, and suddenly I felt my self being up in the air, my hair blowing in all directions. In just seconds, I landed on a green lawn. There were trees all around me. I looked around, hoping that I really was in Seattle. I would kill Harry and Ron if they'd tricked me. Then I saw a sign. 'Bow Lake'. I shrugged, Harry and Ron had told me that the portkey wold go here, and the airport would basically be across the street. Well, they were right. I saw the entrance as soon as I got out to International Boulevard. I sighed. I had to fly to Forks. Charlie would ask questions if just popped out of thin air in front of the house.

A few hours later a climbed in to Charlie's car. It was a cruiser, I felt slightly embarrassed when we drove away. I was still happy the flight went to Forks and not to Port Angeles though. A one hour drive with a man I've never met and who though I was his daughter was not something I wanted to do. And, as I thought, we didn't have much to talk about. He asked a little about my 'mom', and I lied as best as I could. I was thankful when he pulled over to a white, two-storeyed house.

"Well...We're here. It's good to have you back, Bella."

I smiled at him.

"It's good to be back." I lied.

We walked into the house, and I followed him up the stairs to, I assumed, my bedroom.

"Uhm...I got you new sheets. You like purple, right?"

I shrugged indifferently.

"Purple's cool."

We stood there akwardly for a minute and I looked out through the window. The empty street almost felt depressing. I blinked, and suddenly a woman stood there. I gasped in shock. She was wearing a black robe and a dark green cape over it. On her head she wore a black, pointed hat. It was professor McGonagall.

"I'll just leave you to unpack your things." Charlie said.

I realized I'd forgotten he was in the room. I just nodded at him. As soon he was out of the door, I apparated to McGonagall, who still stood on the driveway.

"Professor McGongall! How did you-"

"Know that you were here? As the mistress of Hogwarts you do get to know things." She smiled cryptically. "It's good to see you, Hermione."

I gave in. I took a step closer to her and gave her a hug. McGonagall laughed surprised and hugged me backed.

"And it's good to see you, too. What brings you here?"

"I have decided to approve your last letter. I want to help you become an animagus."

I inhaled a deep breath in surprise. I could clearly hear the pride in her voice. There still were very few animagus registered, compared to the amount of witches and wizards.

"Really?" I breathed out.

"Yes. You are a very clever witch, Hermione. I truly believe that you have what it takes to become an animagus."

The joy spread in my body of her praise. If I thought I could become an animagus before, I knew I could become one now. My self-confidence grew.

"Thank you, professor. I'm very glad to hear you believe in me."

She smiled.

"I always have, dear friend. Now, the process is hard, and it takes time. And it will claim a large amount of your energy, you will have to rest for a few days. But it's nothing that won't pass. You will back to normal within weeks."

I nodded.

"How long will the process take?"

"It can take from a month to half a year. It depends on the witch or wizard in question. You are both young and highly skilled, those factors will reduce the time."

I nodded again, and she continued.

"If it's okay with you, I wish to start as soon as possible."

I had absolutely no problem with that.

"Of course it's okay with me."

She smiled approvingly.

"How about tomorrow?"

I gulped. That soon? Well...Okay.

"Sure. Come by about...four?"

"It's settled then, see you tomorrow at four."

Then she was gone, apparated away. I stood still on the driveway. I felt a bit uncomfortable knowing that tomorrow was my first day at high school. I would_ not_ be that Miss. Know-It-All freak again. If I had to play dumb, I would. Even if I already read it all. I sighed and went back into the house. Charlie's voice caught me.

"Bella, who was that?"

_Quick Hermione, come up with a lie!_

"Uhm... A woman, she asked the way to the supermarket. Guess she was lost."

Charlie shrugged, buying it. I breathed out in relief, realizing I'd held my breath.

**A/N: **_So? Like it? Review! Won't hurt at all, promise.  
The chapters will be this long mostly, maybe longer. _

**REVIEW! A single :D :{D :) :| :( is enough if you're feeling lazy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Here you go, chapter 2! I'm so happy you liked the story:) I just realized I have to re-write all my chapters a little, I made some changes in the first and this chapters that were more major than I thought. Smart as usual! _

**Disclaimer: **_J.K Rowling and SM owns it all._

_Lucky thing Harry and Ron bought me a nice car_, I thought as I looked out the window. It was raining. No not raining, it was pouring. I poured some cereal in a bowl, even if I knew I wouldn't get much of it down. I woke up early, and not wanting to risk sleep over, I got up. I didn't want to be late the first day in muggle High School. Instead, I was way too early. When my cereal was too mushy to eat, I decided to read some of the books I bought at the airport in Seattle. I picked one of the classics, Wuthering Heights. There was just something about the book that I loved...I couldn't put my finger on it. While I read I peaked at the clock every now and then, anxious that it would be time to drive to school. It had been real hard the get the drivers license back in the U.K, during the lessons I had to stop myself several times from blowing the damn car up with my wand. If I paid attention to the road sign, I forgot the blinkers. I shook my head. Not a good thing to come to school irritated by something irrelevant. Well, at the time it was very relevant but now, I was Isabella Swan. Bella Swan, I corrected myself. I was Bella Swan. Not Hermione Granger. I wasn't the young witch who were one of Harry Potters best friends, not the one who helped defeating Lord Voldemort. I was Bella Swan, the insignificant British girl who moved to her dad in Forks. I peaked at the clock. Finally, it wasn't not too early to go to school! The rain had calmed down a little but I still rushed over to my car, not wanting to get wet. The car Harry and Ron had bought for me was a silver Volvo. I liked it-really much. I hoped it wouldn't stand out in any way. Too shabby, or too shiny. It was really shiny because it was brand new, though. I started to drive, hoping that I would remember the way. Harry, Ron and me had looked up maps over the hole place, deciding the best way to school, the supermarket and the fastest way to Port Angeles. For example. Soon, I spotted Forks High School. To my great relief, there already were a few cars parked on lot, which meant I knew where I could park my car. But to my concern, all the cars were rather old. My new, shiny Volvo would stand out. I parked it, got out and headed towards the school. The first building was closest, and I saw a woman sitting behind a desk. A sign over it read 'Front Office'. I felt relived that I found it instantly. The woman looked questioningly on me.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan." I explained. Apparently, I didn't have to anything more. She obviously knew exactly who I was. Correction, I she thought I was.

"Of course." she said, a warm smile brighten up her face. She gave me a slip to have each teacher to sign and then return it at the end of the day. Then she handed me my schedule and a map, and wished me a good stay in Forks. I smiled back as best as I could to her. Then I started going to my first class at Forks High School. The rain hadn't stopped, so I kept my head down to avoid getting water in my face. It worked perfectly fine for a while. Then, to my embarrassment, I bumped in to someone. That someone's books flew right to the ground, and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry..." I said, bending down to pick the books up.

"Excuse me, are you a new student?"

I looked up at a blonde boy. He looked at me with wide eyes, like he hadn't seen another human being in weeks._  
_  
"Uhm...yeah. All brand new."

The blonde eyebrows rose even more.

"Are you British?"

"Yes, I've lived my whole life there...Until now, of course."

He looked at me again with amazement in his eyes. I felt very uncomfortable.

"That's just so awesome..."

We stood in silence for a short while. I decided to break the ice first.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I catched your name...?"

"Oh, it's Mike. Mike Newton. And you?"

"Pleasure to meet Mike, I'm Bella Swan."

He looked at me with suspicion.

"Really? Just Bella?"

I looked down on my feet. _No, it's Hermione _I thought. But I didn't say that of course.

"No, it's really Isabella but I prefer just Bella."

"Okay, Bella it is. What's your first class?"

I looked at my scheme. I thought it looked very empty, even if I knew that was a normal scheme for a teenager in High School. My schemes at Hogwarts were full to the explode-limit, sometimes the scheme itself even complained about her full days.

"Uhm...Physics."

Mike Newton shined up in a big smile.

"Mine too! How cool isn't that! Well, what do think about Forks so far?"

I didn't think that it was especially cool that they had the same class. The High School was really small compared to Hogwarts.

"To be honest...Quite boring so far. But I came here yesterday, though."

Mike laughed.

"I understand you, it's almost never sunny here. I don't mind the rain, but it's always so gray, don't you think Bella?" I nodded and Mike continued speaking. We went inside the building, and everybody stared at me. Really, everybody. Mike kept talking,  
totally unaware of all the eyes staring at us. A boy met up with us.

"Hey, Mike, my man! What's up?", the boy said, directing the question to me even if he said Mike's name.

"Eric, this is Isabella, ups sorry, I mean Bella. Bella, this is Eric."

Eric and I shook hands. Mike continued his presentation of me.

"Bella is British, and just moved here yesterday!"

Eric looked at me in surprise. I blushed. They seemed to think it was hilarious.

"Really? Wow, that's so cool! What's it like"

"England? It's uhm...sunny."

Eric and Mike laughed before walking in to the class with her. The boys walked straight to their seats, and I don't know where to go. I felt the panic build in my stomach. I remembered that my slip had to be signed by each teacher, so I went so the teacher's desk. The man was rather short, but he had a friendly face.

"Isabella Swan?"

He looked like he already knew when he asked.

"Yes, it's me. Er...Just Bella."

"Just Bella, okay. You can take the seat next to Jessica, over there."

He pointed sloppy at a direction, and a smiling girl waved at me. I walked over and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Jessica! You're Bella, right? Awesome. I heard that you're from England, that's so cool! Everybody here maybe is a little over-exited over you now, but we rarely have new students and especially not from England! I guess it'll pass, but I wanna get to know you. Which shampoo do you use? Your hair smells sooo good." Jessica said and sniffed in my hair. I wondered if this girl, Jessica, ever would stop talking. And how did she found out so much about me? I seriously just got here.

"Something pink...It smells like strawberry. Or it's suppose to do, anyway."

"OMG, I totally love your accent Bella! It's just so cute!"

I gave Jessica a small, faked smile. Jessica seemed to be a really, really annoying person. But easy to get to talk. The class went on, and when it was lunch time Eric, Jessica and Mike insisted I would sit with them. I gladly accepted. It wasn't like I knew someone else at the school.

"Bella, have you met Angela?"

"Hi, Angela. I'm Bella."

"Nice to see you, Bella! The whole school has been talking about you all morning!"

I frowned a little at that information.

"Oh, don't worry. Nobody have said anything mean."

"That's comforting!"

"I heard that you're from England, is it true?"

"Yes...Lived there whole my life. I just moved over here yesterday."

"Cool..."

Mike Newton's fascination over me was very around the table could imagine what images took place in Mike's head. At this point, I bet he was about to take my bra off. God, it was disgusting to see him look at me like that. I didn't know him at all.

"Mike? Are you alright?" I asked, dragging him out of his little fantasies.

He shook his head and asked Jessica about her Spanish quiz. She was exited to get his attention, and started babbling right away.

"Hey Bella, do you have gym now?" Eric asked. It took me an embarrassing second to understand he was talking to me. I wasn't used to be called Bella yet. I checked my schedule.

"Yeah, why?"

He shrugged. Mike jumped in in the conversation, maybe a little more happy than he should have been.

"I have gym too, Bella! I can show you the way!"

I smiled back as approving as I could. Of course, I felt flattered of Mike's appreciation, but still. It felt uncomfortable and...Strange. I had never been really close to a boy before, and I doubted Mike was a proper choice. What would a normal teenage-girl do? She would definitely go for it. Life's short, why waste it? Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on Mike. He was nice guy, after all. Kind and caring. Maybe too much caring though.

"We should if don't want to be late for gym."

I nodded agreeably, and rose from my chair. We walked out of the cafeteria, and again, everybody stared at us. And again, Mike didn't notice at all. He kept on talking, and I caught myself being so unobservant I haven't even noticed Mike talking until now.

"Bella? Bella, did you hear what I said?"

Mike waved his hand in front of face. I looked at him questioningly.

"What? I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Do you like...uhm..."

He stuttered. That was annoying, the thing he was about to ask seemed rather important. I gave him a 'continue'-look.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

I almost burst out into laughter. Was it just that?

"No, I haven't." I replied, amused.

Mike breathed out in relief, and looked very pleased with my answer.

"Good."

"Good?"

It was fun giving him a hard time.

"You know...It's good you single."

This almost too mean. He tried to explain even more.

"Well...You know...Uhm...

Will you go out with me?"

I looked up at him. His blue eyes were wide open with worry and nervousness. My first thought was _'No way in hell'_ but...I'm supposed to act like a normal muggle teenage-girl.

"Yeah, why not?"

He didn't say anything for a few seconds. He seemed to take in my answer. When he recovered he spoke again.

"Why not...When can I pick you up? Seven?"

I was just about to say yes when I remembered Professor McGonagall.

"I'm busy today, but tomorrow?"

"Yeah, fine, tomorrow's good. Great!"

He looked happy. He smile almost made me feel better, and I giggled.

"I guess we should go to gym now."

Mike nodded and we went inside. The gym was...Well, let's say I never ever want to play badminton again. After hitting three persons heads with the ball, and dropping the racket about four times, I gave up. I never really were the Quidditch girl, or any sports in general actually, but that was just humiliating. Seriously, people laughed at me. Or with me I hoped, because I laughed every time to make it look like I didn't care. When I crossed the parking lot to get my car, I couldn't spot it. I looked around in every direction, only seeing a bunch of students standing around something. I realized that the 'something' the students were surrounding, was my Volvo. I walked over to the bunch of teenagers as fast as I could without neither running nor tripping. I'd gotten so clumsy the past days.

"Ah...Excuse me?"

Three heads turned at my direction, turned back to my car, and then back again. It was like a typical move you only saw in a movie.

"Isabella Swan? Is this your car?"

The whole little crowd's head's turned to me now. I backed a small step.

"It's Bella, and yes it's my car. So?"

The guy closest to me laughed a short laugh before explaining.

"You've got the exact same car as Cullen!"

That didn't explain anything to me. I know I looked a living question-mark, but I couldn't help it. Some one who stood by the front of the car saved me.

"Hey guys, she's knew, she don't know who the Cullen's are."

The guy closest to me talked again.

"Right, I forgot. Are you rich?"

I blushed. Stupid boy. Stupid question. Me, Harry and Ron made very much money the year after the war. We did lots of interviews and wrote books about the War together. They sold like crazy, and we made more money that any of us had ever seen in  
our lives.

"Define rich."

Avoid answering question- check. I started to feel like a politician.

"Afford buying this car?"

Were this guy retarded or what?

"Obviously?" I replied, and everyone laughed. The guy who asked turned red. I peaked at my watch and my eyes widened with horror. It was half past three. I needed to get home directly.

"Can you please go stare at something else, I'm kind of in a hurry."

Everybody took a step back, and some of boys started to whisper, not very discreet.

"Hey babe, if you need some company in the car just call me."

I rolled my eyes as I opened the door and climbed in the car.

"Yeah, yeah, sure..."

Wanker.

I drove home as quickly as I could. I got home just in time to take a sandwich before professor McGonagall arrived. I'd just finished my sandwich when McGonagall arrived. This time, she didn't appear in the driveway, but in the kitchen.

"Good afternoon, Miss. Granger!"

I flinched hard.

"Oh god, you almost scared me to death McGonagall!"

Minerva didn't look all apologetic about it.

"Well, since you're still here, breathing and all right, I think we should start immediately!"

I nodded.

"Let's go to my room. Just in case Charlie comes home."

We went up the stairs and got ready. I was really nervous. Would it hurt? Would it feel bad? Would I feel anything at all?

"Now, I'm going to say a long charm, and you have to repeat every sentence after me perfectly. Ready?" I nodded again. "Good. Let us begin. Take out your wand, please."

I pulled out my wand of my pocket. Even though I never used at school, I never felt safe without it, I always carried it with me. She held out her wand, and I did the same. The wands were quite close, but not touching though. McGonagall started to speak very long and complicated charms, but I repeated, very careful to pronounce every syllabic correct. I felt more and more tired for every letter I spoke, and then suddenly I fell too the floor, darkness taking over me.

**A/N: **_Wow, this chapter turned out to be way much longer than I planned it would be. Too long maybe? Or too short? Review you thoughts! Only you can make this story better and the way you want it to be!_

**REVIEW! A single :D :{D :) :| :( is enough if you're feeling lazy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**_ Here it is, finally! Chapter 3. It turned out to be at least the double length compared to the other chapters. (Over 5000 words. Yes, I'm proud over myself) Take it as an apology for the delay. The rest of the chapters won't be this long, though. The Cullens are showing up in this chapter, but be patient! It's Edward-time soon, promise!:D_

**Disclaimer: **_J.K Rowling and SM owns it all._

Ouch. Headache. Where was I? I opened my eyes and looked up to an old, familiar and worried face.

"Hermione?"

I groaned. Right. Becoming an animagus. Was it really this _exhausting_? I felt like I'd run a marathon. My body felt sore, and my head felt all mushy. And I was thirsty and hungry.

"Are you alright?"

I cleared my throat before I could answer.

"Uhm...Yes."

Professor McGonagall looked relived.

"Are you thirsty? Hungry?"

"How could you know?"

She blinked at me.

"I've done this too, I know exactly how it feels. Let's go and eat something!"

That meant go downstairs to the kitchen.

"Charlie?"

"Oh, he's not home. He's working over as usual."

I shrugged. Charlie did work very much. McGonagall didn't need more confirmation, she pulled me up and lead me to the kitchen. I sat down on a kitchen chair, exhausted of the little walk. Becoming an animagus was harder than I thought. McGonagall swiftly swept her wand over the table, and a complete dinner appeared out of thin air. I ate, faster than I should.

"Send me an owl when you are ready for next session, Hermione."

I looked up, but McGongall was gone. I heard stumble through the front door.

"I'm home, Bella!"

I winced by the sound of Charlie's voice. He walked in to the kitchen. He smiled when he saw me.

"Already eating?"

I shrugged.

"I was hungry. But I can wait for you."

He sat down and helped himself.

"So, how was school today?"

"It was okay. Everyone is...very welcoming."

He looked suspiciously on me.

"Really?"

I smiled.

"No one would dare messing with the chief's daughter."

He chuckled, and I snickered.

"And boys? Anyone you like?"

"Not really."

"Okay. I thought you were going to a date with Mike Newton?"

I stared at him, a little chocked.

"Wha..how...Yes, I am going to a date with Mike Newton. How did you know?"

Charlie smiled a satisfied smile.

"I have my sources. Forks is a small town, Bella."

"No shit, Sherlock...Well, how was work?"

Charlie opened a can of beer while he answered.

"The usual, mostly. Well, someone reported an attack. By some kind of animal."

I glared him doubtfully.

"Animal?"

"You're not in London anymore, Bells. Be careful if you're out in the woods."

Well, it wasn't like I had planned to go hiking or something.

"Sure."

"I'm serious, Bella, be careful."

"Okay, I got it. Are you done?"

I pointed at his empty plate. He nodded. I cleared the table and made the dishes. When I was done, I went to my room. In lack of things to do, I picked up my copy of Wuthering Heights. I lay down in my bed and read, and I felt my eyelids get more and more heavy for every page I turned.

I flinched. A little thudding sound woke my up. What time was it? What was the thudding sound? I got up, searching for the source of the sound. When I thought I'd looked everywhere, I heard a squeaking. The answer hit me instantly. An owl, of course. I went over to the window and let the owl in. The owl held out its leg, so I easily could take the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? We're already missing you insanely. The media are of course wondering where you are, but they can wonder on. Rita Skeeter just never give up! We thought that we could pay a visit soon, if that's okay. Molly and Ginny sends their regards. _

_By the way, don't trust the owl. It seems polite, but it bites when you least expect it._

_See you soon, _

_Harry and Ron._

I smiled at the thought of Harry and Ron. I really missed them, too. But I wouldn't write back tonight. Instead, I went directly to bed, and fell asleep.

"Hi, Bella!"

"Hi, Angela! How are you?"

I really liked Angela. She felt like someone who was genuinely kind.

"I'm fine. You know, it's prom soon."

Hm...Prom? I wasn't really good at dancing. I actually fell when I tried to dance once, it was so embarrassing because I sprained my foot.

"Prom? Oh, I'm not sure I'm going."

Angela looked questioningly on me.

"Really? Why?"

"I'm not a good dancer." I said with reluctance.

"Oh, believe me I can't dance either. You're not alone", she said laughing. I snickered. She actually had I point. How hopeless I was at dancing, there was always someone else that also sucked.

"There's Jessica! Hi!"

"Hi."

Jessica seemed...moody. She gave me a murderous glare. I flinched back. What had I done?

"What are you doing tonight, Bella?"

Well, good morning to you, too.

"Uhm...Nothing special I think. Why?"

Jessica's eyes blazed now.

"I heard that you're having a date tonight. With Mike."

Right. Mike. Mm.

"Yeah, I forgot that. So?"

"Oh, nothing." Jessica replied, looking away. I tried to catch her gaze, unsuccessfully.

"Jessica?"

She still didn't look at me. She kept her gaze at Angela, or simply looked everywhere but me.

"Jessica!"

Jessica looked up at me now. Did I just see..hate? Hate in her eyes?

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Apparently Angela had had enough.

"Jessica's got a huge cross on Mike, Bella. And that's why she now thinks that you're the biggest bitch who's ever walked this earth."

"Angela! I don't!"

Oh. It was so clear now. Why didn't I see this before. Jessica, desperately searching for Mike's attention. Jessica, desperately trying not to loose Mike's attention. Poor Jessica!

"I'm sorry, Jess, I didn't know. I should have realized, but I didn't. Sorry."

Now, she seemed more angry that I actually apologized. Oh right, now she thinks I'm an even bigger bitch because I'm nice enough to actually apologize when I haven't done anything wrong. So she can't be angry with me. Girls!

"Of course, of course. You planned this all along, didn't you? Everybody loves your accent, everybody think it's so cool that you're British, everybody think you're so beautiful, but let me tell you this. I don't think it's cool at all. Mike is mine, you hear me? _Mine._ I am not giving him up without a fight, you stupid filthy bitch!"

Ouch. By now, half the school had come to watch the on-going catfight. Well, it was only Jessica that actually "fought". After she finished her humiliating monologue, I didn't know how to answer. I simply gave her a murderous look, backed a few steps before I turned and walked as controlled I could to my car. Right now, I didn't give a damn about school. I didn't want to look at Jessica, I would probably just punch her in the face if I stayed. So I drove home. Or, to Charlie's house. Honestly, I couldn't understand why Jessica was so extremely angry with me. Yeah, I know, Mike. But still, she could have asked me to back off, or at least give her a chance. I wasn't that into to Mike. In fact, I realized, I wasn't into Mike at all. He wasn't worth the fight. If Jessica wanted him, fine, she could have him after tonight. But canceling the date was letting Jessica win, so I would still go to the date. I really hoped that Mike wouldn't think that we clicked or something. Or getting ideas. Funny ideas. I shiver went through my body. That look he gave in the cafeteria yesterday, _yuck_. Why was I even going out with him? Right, I'm a normal teenage muggle girl. I would have dated Mike once, and then leave. Plus, I did have pride left. Jessica wouldn't win. She wouldn't _take _Mike from me, I would _give_ him to her. Okay, that sounded weird. But that was my idea. I really hoped that everyone else would get it, that I won. I shrugged. It didn't matter that much anyway. By now, I was home. I had driven faster than I thought, and I was slightly surprised when I saw the building. Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway. Really, that man always works! I had barely sat my foot in front of the door when the phone rang.

"Swan's residence."

"Bella! It's me, Mike!"

_Exactly _what I needed now, wasn't it.

"Oh, hi."

"Why aren't you at school? I saw get in your car and drive away."

"Well, Jessica and I sort of had a fight. She said some things, and I decided I wouldn't die from a little ditching."

Mike chuckled.

"You'll survive, I've tried ditching myself. What were you fighting about?"

Uh-oh. Not good.

I got the brightest idea.

"Why won't you ask Jessica that? I'm sure she'll gladly explain everything to you."

"Not a bad idea, class starts soon anyway. Uhm...Date is still up, right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Good, I'll pick you up at seven. The Lodge?"

The what?

"Huh?"

"The restaurant, the Lodge?"

"Oh, sure. Do we need to book a table...?"

"Already done. See you tonight then, bye!"

I could almost hear the smile in his voice as I hung up.

After the phone call, I realized I had the whole day remaining. The clock was like half past nine in the morning. _What will I do the whole day? _No homework, no dishes, no wash, no cleaning needing to be done. No books I hadn't read yet, no food that needed to be cooked yet. I had absolutely nothing to do. TV was out of question, it was so boring to watch. I couldn't understand how Charlie managed to sit through game after game...Impossible. I looked out through the kitchen window. An idea struck me. Maybe I should go out and hike? I'd never been the hiking type...I think. I started to make up a plan for the day. I really needed some new clothes, not just for the date, but also everyday clothes. Muggle clothes. I fished up my cellphone from my pocket and texted Angela.  
_"Up for some shopping after school?"_

Angela answered quick. She must have had a break.

"_Sure, we can drive over to Port Angeles. I'll pick you at 3.30!"_

Okay, now I had...Five and a half hour to spend. After shopping with Angela, date with Mike. What on earth would I do for five and a half hours? That hiking idea seemed more plausible now. My shoes should do, and I would buy new clothes anyway. What was I waiting for? I grabbed a granola-bar from the kitchen before I went out, just in case I got lost or something. When I started to walk, I decided to keep the walking straight forward, so it wouldn't be too hard to find my way back again. The first thought that hit me about the forest was everything was _so green. _Things that weren't supposed to be green were green. The usual brown trees were green. Rocks and stones as well. It was an amazing colour, the huge amount of green in contrast with the gray sky. I kept on walking, remembering a large stone here and a funny-looking tree there to avoid getting lost on my way back. Of course I could use magic and put up a trail, but the less magic I get use to the better. I just waited for the day when I would pick up my wand from my pocket when I broke something to repair it. I walked for about twenty minutes, and even though the view didn't change a bit, I found it very peaceful. The air felt fresh to breath, and it really smelt like forest. Then the thing I least expected to happen happened.

I heard voices.

And not just any other hiker, these were familiar.

"I _told_ you we should have taken that portkey! Now we have absolutely no idea where we are, and we haven't seen another soul in an hour!"

I didn't believe my ears. I think...I think that was Ron's voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you've told me about a million times. Oh, you forgot the part when you told how hungry and starving you where!"

That must have been Harry. Were they visiting me? What were they doing here, deep in the forest?

"Oh, shut up! And Hermione is surely at that place where you get high..."

"High School, Ron. High School. It's a school just like Hogwarts."

Ron ignored Harry's point.

"What did you expect when you got this idea? That Hermione would be wandering around deep in the forest or what?"

Now it was time for entry!

"As a matter of fact, yes." I said.

In an instant, both of the boys lifted their wands and pointed them at me. I crossed my arms.

"Well, hello to you too, do mind lowering your wands?"

Their very surprised expression changed quickly to happy and glad grins. They ran towards me, and tackled me down in the grass with a giant hug.

"_HERMIONE!"_

I laughed.

"Harry! Ron!" I said, not a bit as loud as their shouts had been. We sat up in the grass, forming a small circle.

"How are you?" Harry asked.

"Just fine! And you guys?"

Both of rolled their eyes.

"How is this high school?" Ron asked.

"You mean, the High School, Ron?"

Ron just muttered.

"It's fine. The student totally love my accent, you can't believe how good it feels just to talk to you."

Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Is because it's me and Ron, or just because the accent?"

"The accent, of course. What were your names again?"

Ron nudged me a little.

"Hey, Mione, do you have any food? I'm starving."

I grinned.

"I heard that. I have a granola-bar, but I could cook you something at home."

"A granola-bar? What's that?" Ron said. I dug in my small backpack for it, and found it.

"Here, taste it! It's really good."

Ron tasted it slowly with a small, cautious bite, and ate the whole things in two chews.

"Is the house far from here?" Harry asked me.

"Nah, about 20 minutes. That direction!"

"Good, let's go. Before Ron eats us up!"

Ron gave Harry a friendly push, then they started walking.

"Harry, how's it going with Ginny?"

Harry beamed at the thought of Ginny.

"Just great! Actually better than ever."

"Oh, really?"

Ron, who looked like he was about to explode, whispered not so quiet to Harry.

"You didn't tell her?"

Harry shook his head.

"What? What am I missing?" I demanded. I hated it when they had little secrets of their own.

Ron gave Harry a glance, before he almost screamed.

"They're engaged!"

My chin dropped. So soon?

"What? And you didn't tell me? Congratulations, Harry!"

I threw myself at Harry, giving him a bear hug. He laughed and catched me. After that, we went back to the house, and I cooked an early lunch. Ron enjoyed it especially much, he'd learned to love my cooking. When I cleared the table, and made the dishes do themselves with a little magic. That was one the greatest things with having Harry and Ron here, I didn't have to hide my magic.

"We can't stay for much longer, Hermione. Only an hour or two more, then we must head back."

Ron looked sad as he spoke.

"The auror-training is tough, huh?"

Harry and Ron sighed in perfect synchronization.

"You have no idea." Harry said, looking very tired.

"But who knows, you would maybe do perfect?" Ron tried.

"Yeah, who knows...Maybe I'll try one day. But not now."

Ron looked up at me.

"But you will come back?"

"Yes, I will. One day."

My voice was a little bit more sharper than I intended to, and Ron sunk a little in the chair.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I didn't mean to sound so harsh."

I sat down in front of the boys.

"I'm so glad that you're here. Tell me all about the auror-training!"

I took their hands, and there we sat for the remaining hours talking about everything, just like we used to. I'd never felt so good in weeks. It reminded me about the afternoons in Hogsmeade at Three Broomsticks, when we enjoyed drinking butterbeer. Harry would say something, Ron would tease him, and I would try to teach them a lesson and the three of us would end up laughing so hard we spilled the butterbeer.

When I looked at the watch, I got a minor chock. Where did the time go?

"Bloody hell, it's half past one! You two really need to get back!"

Ron and Harry swore a steady stream of colorful curses. We said goodbye, and then they apparated away. The house felt awfully empty and silent when they were gone, and in my desperation to fill the house with _something_, I turned on the TV. I didn't intend to actually watch it, but I ended up watching an episode of _Extreme Make Over: Home Edition. _I must admit, I was fascinated by the engagement an commitment of all the people who build the house. With absolutely no magic, they built a whole new, big house in a week! Amazing. I was startled when I heard the sound of a car horn outside the house. Angela! I grabbed a shoulder-bag and pressed down my wallet in it, before I went outside to get in in Angela's car.

"Hi, Bella!"

Bella? Oh, right. Bella Swan, my new name.

"Hi, Angela! Ready for some shopping?"

Angela looked excited. I realized that this was the first time I saw anyone in Forks outside school.

"So, what do you need to buy?"

"Practically, a whole new wardrobe. I hardly brought any clothes from England!"

It was surprisingly easy to talk with Angela. And we really had a conversation, not that one of us were babbling a whole monologue. When we reached Port Angeles, after about an hour, we started to scan through the stores. Angela and I had similar liking in clothes, so it wasn't hard finding the right stores. What was harder, though, was to figure out what to wear on the date.

"Do you like Mike?"

"He's okay, I guess..."

Angela shook her.

"No, I mean, do you _like_ him? More than friends?"  
I shrugged.

"Not really, no."

"Okay, don't overdress then. Just wear jeans and a cute top. Yes, that should do. Come, let's look for a top!"

It was harder to find an appropriate top than we thought, but eventually we found a cute, white blouse that would do with any pair of my new jeans. When we finally lay all of our bags in the car and prepared ourselves to drive home, I was tired. And, not to my delight, I would only have about a half hour to prepare myself when I got home. The drive home didn't include as much talking as the previous drive had. We were both tired. When we finally were at home, I was careful to not take anyone of Angela's bags when I took mine. We said goodbye, and I went inside. Charlie was home, and he stopped me before I rush up to my room.

"Bella?"

I peaked in to the living room.

"Yeah?"  
Charlie saw all my bags, and his face became amused.

"I see you have done some shopping. Don't forget your date with Mike Newton."

Arg! Like I would!

"_Dad! _I won't. And speaking of that, I'm kind of in a hurry."

And with that, I rushed up the stairs. I heard Charlie quietly laughing in the living room. I changed clothes, and put on the date outfit. I brushed my hair, removed the makeup I'd been wearing all day and slapped on some new. I put small diamond earrings in my ears, and then I was good to go. Five minutes until Mike would show up. I was getting a little nervous. What if Mike really liked me? I barley liked him at all. Oh, I shouldn't have said yes! I was having cold feet, but it was way too late to cancel now. I looked out through the window just in time to see a car drive and stop by the house. Mike. _You can do this, Hermione! Just don't let him go too close and cuddly, and it'll be okay!_

With the encourage-talk in my head, I went down the stairs, said good bye to Charlie, and hopped in to Mike's car.

"Hi, Bella! You look wonderful."

He looked at me with that look again. Yuck.

"Thanks. We're going to the Lodge right?" I said, eager to change subject.

"Yep, the finest restaurant in town!"

We didn't say much more. The drive wasn't long, thank god. It was easy to get Mike to talk when we'd to our table and ordered food. Mike was in a good mood which was good, because I wasn't. I was tired and kept regretting the date. But, I managed to stay polite and laugh when he told jokes. He asked me a little about my past and I changed subject. He tried again, and I changed subject again. I could tell that he was curious, and getting a little suspicious when I ignored the question twice.

"Bella, why won't you tell me about it?"

I decided to play dumb.

"About what?"

He put down his fork. Uh-oh, he was not giving up.

"Your past! Where you grew up, where you went to school, friends back in England and so on."

Because you're a muggle, I thought. I couldn't tell him anything.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?"

God, he was annoying! Why didn't he just drop it?

"Because I find it hard to talk about." I said without thinking.

Smart, Hermione, smart. Now he thinks that I had hard and miserable childhood. Great.

I flinched when Mike put his hand on mine.

"You can talk to me, you know."  
Okay, this was getting too much. I withdrew my hand.

"Sorry." I said quietly.

"It's okay." Mike said, trying to keep his face. I had to give him some credit for saving the situation, that small akward moment was gone in just minutes. When we asked for the check, Mike insisted on paying, no matter how much I objected. He was getting rather friendly again. Hm. When we went out again, I saw a man a woman walking down the street. I wouldn't have paid any attention to them, if it weren't for their beauty. They were so _beautiful_. I found myself staring at them. I shook my head, and followed Mike to his car. I went straight to the passenger's side, but Mike took my hand and dragged me back. We stood quite close.

"I like you, Bella."

Okay.

He took a step forward to reduce the distance between us. We stood very close. I felt very uncomfortable.

"I really like you, Bella."  
Then he leaned his head a little closer to mine. This. Can. Not. Be. Happening. Was he really trying to kiss me? What would I do? I didn't want to kiss him! As a million thoughts passed through my head, my body took things in its own hands. So to speak. My head turned the other way, facing away from Mike and I accidentally meet the eyes of the couple. They were both looking cautiously at me. I turned my attention back to Mike, I had to get rid of him. The look on his face could be written on his forehead: rejection. It was obvious that he actually hadn't thought of the possibility that I turned away. But there was something in his eyes that scared me. Determination. He wasn't going to give up tonight. How long he was prepared to go, I had no idea, but there was no way I was taking the chance on trusting him. I'd rather walk home than get in that car with Mike.

Mike pulled me towards him, and I crushed to him in a hard hug. Mike's arms where running up and down against my back, going all the way down to my butt. I started to oppose, trying get loose of his hold, but he only held me tighter.

"Mike, stop it! No, let me go!"

But he didn't stop. He didn't let me go.

"Mike, stop!"

I was so desperate to get him off me, I was actually reaching for my wand when I heard a voice.

"Is there a problem here?"

Mike stopped instantly and backed a step away from me, and I looked up at my savior. My savior appeared to be two. It was the inhumanly beautiful couple I'd just seen walking down the street before.

"No, Dr. Cullen." Mike said and I wanted to slap him. Which, I realized the second after, I actually did. I even surprised myself, even the slap was well earned by him. Everyone looked as startled as I was. I turned to the couple.

"Thank you."

Then turned my back at them and started to walk down the street. I hoped that I wouldn't get lost on my way home.

"Bella! Wait, I'll drive you home!" Mike shouted after me.

"I'd rather walk!" I shouted back.

"Isabella Swan?"

I turned around. This wasn't Mike's voice. It was the voice of one of my saviors. His voice sounded like bells.

I nodded.

"Bella. Bella Swan."

"The chief's daughter?"

Well, no.

"Yes."

"Do you need a ride home?"

"No, she doesn't, she's going with me!" Mike protested.

Normally, I would turn down Dr. Cullen's offer, but right now I trusted him more than I trusted Mike. I walked up to Dr. Cullen.

"No, Mike, I'm not." I turned to the couple. "Is it okay?"

"Absolutely, no trouble at all!"

I felt relived.

"Thank you so much, Dr...Cullen, was it?"

He reached out his hand I shook it.

"Yes, but please, me Carlisle! This is my wife, Esme."

Esme took my hand in a motherly gesture.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Hey! I'm still here!" a small voice said. Mike wasn't so confident longer and he felt very uncomfortable, to my big pleasure.

"Mike, I'm not going with you. You can drive home."

Mike realized he couldn't protest, and got in his car and drove away quickly. I answered Esme's previous question.

"No, he didn't hurt me physically...He pissed me off, though."

Both Carlisle and Esme smiled warmly at me. I noticed that they had the same deep, amber eye colour. Quite rare that both of them have the exact same eye colour, and just the colour itself is unusual.

"Let's go to the car, it's just right over there."

Carlisle and Esme got me home safely, and I thanked them again.

"Anytime, Bella. It can be quite tough to a newcomer in a small town."

And with those words, and a smile from both of them, they drove away. I was so grateful that they had been walking down the street when Mike...Became a little too friendly.

When I got home, I went to bed straight away. The next day in school was okay, because Mike wasn't there. Coward. He showed up the next day though, and started the day by begging me to forgiving him. I forgave him. And it was right in the cafeteria, at lunch, where five particular students walked in, and one them change my future forever. Of course, none of us knew that at the time.

**A/N: **_So? What do you think? Review! Let me know if you think it's good, bad, or in need of improvements._

**REVIEW! A single :D :{D :) :| :( is enough if you're feeling lazy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Did someone say Edward-time? Yes, he appears in this chapter! I got this chapter done very fast, so I'm posting it now already. Before I forget it. School starts soon...That means less time for writing. But I'll find time! I think that chapter 5 is ready to be posted to actually...Well, that chapter is important, so you're gonna have to wait a little bit more for that one:D_

_**Disclaimer: **__J.K Rowling and SM owns it all._

"Who are they?" I asked, stunned. Angela and Jessica turned their heads in the direction of my gaze. The all looked so familiar, but still so unknown to me. I knew I had neither seen nor met them before, but still recognized them in a strange way.

"The Cullens." Mike said before the girls could answer.

"They are Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's fosterkids." Eric explained. That explained a few things. I stopped looking at them. They where so beautiful, all of them. They where almost _too_ beautiful. I couldn't remember Carlisle or Esme so different, but the again, I had been occupied by different things. And the sun had set, so it was quite dark. I immediately went through the huge portable lexicon in my memory, but I couldn't remember reading about any creatures that where inhumanly beautiful. They where too far away too get a proper look, and that annoyed me. I turned over the teenagers again.

"The blonde one is Rosalie, and her big guy is Emmett. The guy that looks like he's in pain all the time is Jasper, and he's with Alice, the short one with spiky hair. They always sit like that...It's kinda weird. They keep to themselves. " Angela said.

"Yeah, and they're like all together! Like, together together."

I noticed that no one had mentioned the fifth boy, the one with the reddish brown hair. I could see that he was extremely good-looking, even from the distance.

"And the last one? Him with the reddish-brown hair?"

"That's Edward Cullen." Mike said. He didn't sound happy saying his name.

"Mike, get over it..." Eric said, almost mockingly.

"Shut up, Eric." Mike said with a sharp tone in his voice. Eric didn't care about that at all, he just laughed at him.

"Feels like I'm missing something here..." I said, confused. I really didn't like being confused.

"Mike had a girlfriend last year, and she dumped him because she was in love with Edward Cullen!" Jessica said, giggling.

"And Edward never showed any interest in her, so they are both still singles." Eric laughed. I just looked at Mike with sympathy. Well, with all the sympathy I could manage to spare for Mike.

"See guys? Bella didn't laugh. It _isn't _funny!"

"Just because you where the one who got dumped!" Jessica replied and everyone laughed.

"She was real low you know, she was so chicken about it, she didn't even dare talk to my face. She texted me!"

The others laughed even harder. I stayed quiet, I honestly didn't find anything funny about it. I _thought_ texting was something you did with a cellphone. It might have been what I did when i asked Angela if she wanted to go shopping with me a few days ago. It was so long since I lived in the muggleworld.

"Thanks, Bella. Nice that somebody has heart around here" Mike said quite loud, trying to shout down the rest of the friends, only to find that the others didn't hear. Or care. I started to fiddle absently with her curly hair. I couldn't get the Cullens out of my mind. Of course, they could be a family with very, very good genes, but they where simply too beautiful to be human. And plus, they were all fosterkids, according to Eric. I turned my head around without thinking to get another glance at them, and to my great surprise all of them were staring at me, shameless. I was unable to take my eyes off them. The stared with so different expressions. Curiosity, disbelief, irritation. Emmett suddenly put his hand on Edwards shoulder, saying something. It was almost like his hand kept Edward in place, preventing him to rise from his chair. Edward looked angry for some reason. He turned his head and stared at the table, his lips tightly pressed together. He looked so..._Furious. _I turned my head back to my friends, embarrassed. The table went silent after a few seconds.

"Hey guys, look at Cullen." Eric said quite loud. The students who sat by the tables in the near, turned around and look at Edward. He walked in my direction, looking beyond furious. His eyes where fixed on me. My heart skipped a beat. Despite his unexplained anger, he was still shockingly beautiful.

"Bella, is he looking at you?" Jessica whispered.

"I...I think so. " I replied, stunned. I was starting to get a little tense now, almost scared. His eyes were black. Not just like really dark brown, they were pitch black. I had to stop my hand from reaching for my wand. My eyes had been set on Edward, so I didn't see Emmett and Jasper catch up with him at first, but when they did and led him out, I felt relieved. He really looked angry. What did I do to make him so upset?

"Wonder what that was about!" Mike said with concern, looking at me.

"You've never met him before, right Bella?" Angela asked.

"No, never." I replied.

"Then how could he possibly be so angry with you?" Eric said.

"Guess we'll never know. The Cullens are weird." Jessica said. Eric just shrugged.

"Hey Eric, weren't you on a date yesterday?" Jessica said, obviously thinking that they were done talking about Edward Cullen.

"Yeah, I was! It was amazing and...!" Eric started. I drifted in to deep thoughts. Maybe the Cullens weren't human after all. Why would Edward behave like that? We had never met before, and we were sitting far away from each other at lunch. It was just so...odd. I suspected that they were supernatural, and then Edward behaves like he and I were death-enemies. It just wasn't normal. Maybe they were some kind of demon? I'd never really believed in evil demons, but Edward Cullen had looked really angry, and _dangerous._ It took me a lot of self-control to not pull out my wand and stupify him. I've been using remarkably little magic the past week, trying to get used to the muggle life. My thoughts went back to Edward. By the way the others had spoke of him, I guessed that Edward never been much of a dater. Both Angela and Jessica had gone all giggly when they talked about him. He was obviously the girls eye-candy on the school. I shook the thoughts of Edward off my mind. My next lesson was biology, something I found very fascinating. I liked reading about it. I walked in too the classroom. Everybody was already at their seats, and I saw that the empty seat beside my chair wasn't so empty anymore. Edward Cullen had taken the seat. I didn't know what to feel. I did feel confused and a little angry about his earlier behavior, but still, I wanted nothing more than to get to know him. I placed my backpack that were filled with books on the floor beside the table and sat down at my chair. I saw Edward looking at me in the corner of my eye. The class started, and the teacher told us with a big smile that it was time for an unprepared homework test that we were going to do in pairs. He handed out the papers, and I quickly established that I knew all the answers. I turned my head to Edward. He spoke before I had the chance.

"Hi. I'm Edward. Edward Cullen. And you're...Bella Swan right?"

I looked at him in astonishment. He acted just like nothing had happened at all. Like it was the first time he ever saw me, being polite and all that. Why did he have to make it so hard to be angry with him?

"Uhm..yes."

I started writing down the answers, not bothering to wait for him. I had frequently done Harry's and Ron's homework at Hogwarts, so it was almost a reflex.

"You're good at biology."

It wasn't a question. Just a plain statement. What was supposed to answer on that?

"I find it...very fascinating."

I looked up from the paper. Edward was looking me right in my eyes. I could really see his face now, and it looked like it had been shaped by angels. I felt my breath pick up.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain...Before I learned about biology, I could never imagined how many processes that's going on inside of a human body, or any animal or organic object. And there's very little left to the chance to decide...Everything has its order."

"That's a very interesting point of view." he replied shortly. Before he could ask further question, I asked him before I stopped myself.

"I think I saw you at lunch today."

He froze. Really froze. He was inhumanly motionless.

"You looked...angry."

I took a few seconds before he answered.

"I had a small argument with my siblings."

"Oh." was the smartest thing a could come up with. I didn't believe him for a split second. I looked him in the eyes again, and noticed something.

"Your eyes...they were pitch black before. And now they're...amber?"

"You're observant, Bella. Are you really sure that they were pitch black before?"

"Yes."

I was. He couldn't talk me out of that. They _were_ pitch black at lunch. And now they were amber.

"It could have been the... fluorescent-lights."

"You don't even believe that yourself."

He didn't answer that. Instead, he started talking about something different.

"I've heard that you're from England."

"You've heard correct."

"Why did you move here?"

The question didn't sound judging at all, he really sounded curious. I realized that nobody actually had asked me before. Luckily, Harry and Ron had prepared a story for me.

"My mother was moving around a lot with her work in England, she felt bad about me having to change school every half-year, so I figured I'd stay with my dad."

"So she's happy now?"

Why did he wonder so much?

"She misses me, but yeah...I guess she's happy."

"Are you happy?"

Why on earth would he ask these questions? I had my story, but it did have holes. He didn't have to dig for them.

"Why do ask that?"

Edward shrugged.

"Just curious."

He looked me in the eyes and my heart skipped a beat. Or two. Edward smiled, just like he heard my hearts irregular beats. He was just _so _beautiful...The light from the window made his angel-face look even more angel like. His bronze hair shined so much in the light, that I at first thought it sparkled. His perfect lips, pressed together, forming the most perfect little amused smile. His amber eyes, so deep, beautiful and piercing, I swear he could see my soul with them if he just looked hard enough. His skin, so fair and flawless, I had to control my hands from touching his cheek to see if it felt so smooth and soft as it looked. Was I imagining him?

"Tell me what you're thinking of."

I blushed. Like I would tell him.

"That we should continue doing the test."

He smiled again.

"Okay, let's do it then!"

We both reached for the paper and our hands touched. I flinched. His hand was ice-cold. Not just little cold from the stubborn rain, really ice-cold. If I hadn't have known that it was his hand I touched, I wouldn't have thought that it was...a hand. That wasn't normal. That wasn't human. If I'd have suspicions of him not being human before, those were all confirmed right that second.

"What are you?"

It came out as a whisper. He looked at me in fear. Then he pulled himself together and gave me a mocking smile, but the wary fear in his eyes remained.

"What am I? What kind of question is that?"

Maybe he was human after all? I shook my head, both at his question and my previous thought.

"Stop that."

He was all tense by now, he clearly didn't think that this was a comfortable discussion.

"Stop what?"

I looked at him with determined eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about. You'll tell me what you are."

He gave up the game. He leaned threatfully towards me.

"Or what?"

I could have peed in my pants if I wasn't on defensive mode, so scary was his voice by now. But I leaned forward too, not letting him scare me. I knew I could make him feel so much pain that he would beg for his death if I wanted to. A little small voice in my head said that I actually didn't any power as a witch in a room full of muggles. Jabber, jabber.

"Or I won't tell you what I am."

He looked at me in shock, and leaned back. It was obvious that he didn't expect that answer.

"What...? What are _you_?"

He'd lost all his self-control now, his previous perfect poker-face was showing everything he felt. And right now, he felt confusion, shock and curiosity. Damn it, I knew I wouldn't have said that. He'll never give up now. He reminded me of Ginny in that way...Stubborn as hell.

"I asked you first."

My own stubborn side started to wake up. I turned my face down to the paper in front of me.

"I won't tell you."

I turned my head at him fast, he really irritated me.

"Fine! I won't tell you either."

He frowned with indecision. I guess he considered if it was worth it to tell me what he is, to know know what I am. I did the same. There was no way I was going to telling him first, I actually asked him before he asked me. But...If he really wouldn't tell me, should I tell him? If I did, he wouldn't have a choice but to tell me. Though, I didn't know Edward at all. He hadn't earned my trust. Yet. Right now, he didn't deserve extra trust-points.

"Meet me on the parking lot after next class. We'll talk then."

I looked at him, smiling with satisfaction.

"Oh, don't look so self-righteous, I said we'll talk. It doesn't mean that I'll tell you."

That didn't bring me down.

"Still. One step closer to victory!"

He smiled and chuckled. What a beautiful little laugh he had. I couldn't help myself, I chuckled too. We looked at each other, still chuckling. We started laughing. I didn't know why, but something I couldn't put my finger on was funny. I pulled myself together, noticing that the other students in the classroom were looking at us.

"We should do the test."

He answered, still smiling.

"Yeah, I guess we should."

We had no trouble answering the questions. He was good at biology too, and I found myself almost competing with him. It was nice to have someone equal. I always felt like such a know-it-all at Hogwarts. I felt happier than I had in months. How odd. A guy I barely know makes me happy because...he's smart? I snorted and shook my head. Edward looked questioningly at me. I just shook my head again at me. He looked a little frustrated. I let my mind wander away again. Maybe I should spend some time with Edward if he makes me happy so easily? It wouldn't be bad to make some friends at this depressing place. The class ended, and I checked my scheme for the next class. Gym. Great. I packed my things together and followed the stream of students out to the lockers. I reached my locker, unlocked it and opened my backpack. I didn't notice that Edward was casually leaning to the locker next to mine, observing me shamelessly. I blushed. Why did I have to do that? He smiled when he saw the colour of my cheeks.

"Why do you blush?"

I ignored the question and sighed. It was just embarrassing.

"What do you want?"

He shrugged.

"Nothing. What's your next class?"

"Gym."

"Do you know the way?"

"Of cou...Er...No."

It was frustrating that I needed his help. Of course, I could ask anyone to show the way. The boys found my British accent very cute, I don't think they would mind walking me to gym. But Edward was offering the help without me even asking of it.

"I can show you the way."

I swallowed my pride.

"I'd love to. Thanks."

He smiled a crooked smile in response. My heart skipped a beat. He was _so _beautiful when he smiled like that, it should be illegal. Suddenly, he smiled even wider. I had a really hard time keeping my jaw in the right place. It wanted to just drop by his beauty.

"Shall we?" Edward said, bringing me back to reality. I closed my locker and began to walk to gym with Edward. People were looking at us. Everywhere. I decided not to care.

**A/N: **_Like it? Tell me what you think!_

**REVIEW! A single :D :{D :) :| :( is enough if you're feeling lazy :)**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_Well, I'm in an update-mood. Here's the fifth chapter of Hermione/Bella Goes To Forks, I hope you enjoy. Keep reviewing, that's what makes me keep writing!_

**Disclaimer: **_____J.K Rowling and SM owns it all._  


In gym, everybody stared at me. Okay, the word obviously travels fast in a small town, but come on? Was it really that big that I was talking to Edward Cullen? Not a big deal. We played volleyball, and we played in small teams. It was my teams turn to sit. Mike quickly sat down on the bench beside me.

"Hi." he said. Inspiring.

"Hi." I answered back. I didn't like gym. And it was boring to watch. Muggle sports were really boring. And complicated. At least there was some action in Quidditch, and it wasn't so many rules. Catch the snitch, end of game. You got more points than the other team you win. Easy.

"Saw you speaking with Cullen in biology."

"Yeah, so?"

He shrugged.

"Nothing. It just seemed like you two were fighting or something. I would at least be nice to you if I had the luck to sit next to you."

Right. Everybody watched us. I forgot.

"Nah, not really. We...Uhm...We had different opinions on the test."

"Okay." He obviously didn't believe me, but chose not to go further. "That test was pretty hard, don't you think? I mean, it wasn't just basic."

I smiled. I thought it was easy. Almost too easy. I decided to play nice.

"Some questions were quite tricky."

Mike continued speaking and I tried to listen. I did answer every now and then, but my mind was far away. I was all exited about seeing Edward in the parking lot after school. I wonder if he would tell me what he is...Was he a vilie? No, if he was he wouldn't wonder what I was. No, he was certainly something I haven't heard of before. It kind of scared me. I was so used to always know everything, I always knew when I was in danger. When I talked to Edward, there was a small part of me who told me to run like hell away from him. Why? It's not like he bites. Gym ended, and I quickly changed clothes. When I walked to the parking lot, I thought of something. Edward didn't actually say when we would meet, or where. By my car, or his? Now, or did he have another lesson? I slowly walked towards my car. No Edward. Only bunches of other student here and there. I realized I had no idea how his car looked like. A chill wind made me shiver. It was quite cold. I also spotted an ice stain. I shivered again. I didn't like the cold so much. I went back to my thoughts of Edward. Maybe he thought we would see each other in the middle of the parking lot? I had no idea. Suddenly I heard someone call 'Bella'. It took about half a second to connect that is was me they meant. I looked up in confusion. Why would someone shout my name across the parking lot? I got the answer sooner than I thought. I saw a big, black van coming towards me in high speed. It was sliding on the ice, and the front of the van wasn't pointed at me. The rest of the huge van was though, I knew it was going to crash my legs, and probably most of my torso as well. My hand acted instinctively, I didn't know it was reaching for my wand I'd been keeping in my pocket. Since there was absolutely no time to speak, my head thought the charm at the same time my hand snatched.

"_PROTEGO!"_

The van suddenly crushed against an invisible shield instead of me. It flew away, volted two turns and then landed upside down. I stood there in chock, not able to move. The whole parking lot was dead silent. Then the screaming started. Some were just screaming out loud, terrified of what they had just witnessed. Some were screaming my name. I saw Mike, Eric, Angela och Jessica running my way, screaming my name. A flush of relief washed over me. _I'm not dead. _It would be almost ironic if I survived the Voldemort War, helping defeating him and then die in car accident. Then, I realized what I'd just done. I had used magic in front of muggles. Many muggles. _!_

"_Protego_!"

I stopped all the running people from reaching me. I thought fast, I needed to clear up this huge mess right now.

"_Wingardium Leviosa"_

The van lifted in the air, and placed itself on the right side. I could hear the chocked gasps and screams. I pushed them aside, I would deal with them later. First, the van. And the one who was driving it.

"_Reparo."_

I didn't bother to speak the charms out loud. It wasn't necessary. The van repaired itself, some parts that were lying a few meters away flew back in place. I ran over to the van. It was a guy in the driver's seat. I hadn't talked to him before but I knew his name was Tyler. His nose was broken and he was bleeding from his head. To my horror, he was conscious.

"Bella...? What happened?

I didn't answer him. Instead, I thought a silent charm again.

"_Episkey."_

His nose-bone went back into the right place with a small crack. Then I healed his head wound with a charm. Okay, Tyler was alive and well. I looked at the people who now staring at me in shock and fear. The couldn't get threw my shield.

"Bella!" Mike shouted. I looked at him. Then I raised my wand to the sky and screamed:

"OBLIVIATE TOTALUS!"

Everybody in the parking lot fell down to the ground, unconscious. I sighed with relief. It worked. Every witness to the whole thing, wasn't going to remember anything at all. I realized I held my wand very hard, my hand was almost hurting. I let it go. Then I glanced over the parking lot. And froze with horror. Only about 20 meters away from, five students were staring at me in shock. They were complete motionless. They were pale. They were beautiful. Oh yes, it was the Cullens. I stared at them with wide open eyes. The charm didn't work on them. _What the fuck? _What kind of creature, or monster for that fact, could they possibly be? I'd never seen someone resist a Obliviate-charm before. Never. Ever. And there they were, still staring at me. I blinked once, and then they were standing in front of me. I gasped, took a step back and raised my wand.

"How did you get over here so fast?"

No one answered me. I felt the irritation grow.

"Answer me!"

Edward was the first to speak. Well, whisper.

"Bella."

He just whispered it like he didn't believe it.

"What are you?"

The little pixie one with the spiky hair spoke with a high soprano voice.

"What are _you_?" I asked back. Dammit, why would this have to happen? I just got here. I didn't want to move back to England straight away. I could almost hear Ginny saying 'I told you so'.

"I asked you first." she demanded. I glanced over at Edward.

"Actually you didn't. I asked him-" I pointed my wand at Edward. "First."

Everybody turned their heads to Edward. He looked down to the ground with guilt.

"Edward?"

His jaw was tight when he answered.

"It's true."

The beautiful blonde girl took a step towards Edward.

"How _could _you Edward? You know the rule very well!" Then she turned so quickly that I wouldn't be sure that the movement actually was made if she didn't stood in another direction. "Jasper! Don't you dare do that calm-down-thing on me!"

"Calm, Rose." the really big guy said to her. Rosalie gave him a furious glance. "Edward, you need to have a damn good reason to tell her."

"I have. If I tell what I am...What we are, she will tell us what she are."

The others silenced.

"I'm not sure...I can't see clearly. But I did see it at first. Well, I don't know, it's so blurry!" the pixie, Alice if I remember right, said, answering an unspoken question. Or just talking to herself.

"You'd better decide fast, the muggles is about to wake up. They won't remember a thing. We will keep it that way."

The five of them nodded.

"Alice, it's too dangerous."

I looked up at Edward in confusion. I wasn't the only one.

"You know it's the only way. Do it now, we both need to know."

It felt like I missed something very important. Without hesitation, Edward took my hand in his very cold hand and walked away with me from the others.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't answer. I tried to get my hand back, but his grip was too firm. _Damn, he's strong!_

"Edward! You're hurting me!"

He let go instantly. His back was still facing me.

"Edward, where are you taking me?"

He turned to me, and my pulse paced up.

"To the woods. We need to talk."

The classic break-up line. Though, we weren't a couple. We barely knew each other.

"And ditch school?"

I felt stupid as soon as the words escaped my mouth.

"This is more important. Get on my back."

I looked at him in disbelief. Was he kidding?

"I'm serious, get up on my back."

Or what?

"Okay, but I'm a bit heavier than your usual backpack."

He smiled a tiny smile.

"I'm absolutely sure I can handle it."

I shrugged and jumped up.

"It's your back..." I mumbled quietly.

"I'll be fine."

Did he even hear that?

"Close your eyes."

I started to protest.

"Wha-"

I could almost hear him rolling his eyes.

"Just close your eyes, Bella. Don't you trust me?"

"No." I replied and closed my eyes. He chuckled. Then I felt wind in my hair. Were we moving? I opened my eyes and gasped. We moved so fast, the trees were blurry. It took me a second to realize that Edward was running. I felt dizzy. Edward slowed down, and then put me down.

"I thought I told you to close your eyes." he said, smiling.

"I think I need to sit down a little." I mumbled. The ground wasn't so stable anymore. Edward looked worried now.

"Can we just sit down, please?"

"Sure"

We sat down. I looked around me. We were in a meadow. It was beautiful. It was covered in green grass and small blue flowers, just like in a movie. Half of the meadow was in shadow. I looked over to the sunny part of it. When did the sun come out? I turned my head to Edward, and suddenly the beauty of the meadow was nothing compared to Edward. I couldn't stop myself, I just sat there and stared at him. He turned his head and looked at me. Right now, I swear he could see my soul with his eyes. And it was longing for him...I woke up from my trance-like condition.

"Edward?"

"Mm?"

I swallowed hard. I didn't want to destroy this perfect moment, but I wanted to know. I needed to know.

"What are you?"

"Do you have any theories?"

Of course. He wouldn't hand the answer over to me that easily.

"I've considered...Radioactive spiders and cryptonite."

At that moment I was quite happy I was muggleborn. He chuckled.

"That's all superhero stuff, right...What if I'm not the hero. What if I'm the bad guy?"

I laughed.

"You know, there isn't a definition between good and bad. What you think is bad, I might think be necessary for...Let's say survival."

Okay, survival was maybe too dramatic, but I didn't want Edward to think he was a bad guy.

"Even if I constantly people I care for lives in risk?"

I didn't know what to answer at first.

"Are you talking about me?"

Edward looked down in the grass.

"Yes."

"Do you care for me?"

"I...I think I do. I've only known you for a very short time but..."

He didn't finish the sentence.

"I care for you too."

"You shouldn't."

Okay, that actually kind of hurted.

"Why?"

"I'm a monster."

His tone was harsh now.

"Why would you say that?"

He looked me in the eyes and said:

"Because I'm a vampire, Bella."

**A/N: **_Oooh, cliffhanger! Chapter 6 is almost done already, so don't forget to tell me what you think, and I'll update!_

**REVIEW! A single :D :{D :) :| :( is enough if you're feeling lazy :)**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it, everytime I get a new review I just want to write! Very well, l__ast chapter ended with a little cliffhanger, and here's next chapter!  
I've been updating very frequently these past days but don't get used to it! :P It was only beacuse I had a few chapters ready. Now it's back to write whole chapters again, it might take a little more times between the updates. But I'll and do my best! Myself, I think it's so annoying when an author only updates like once a month.  
Fair enough, here's the chapter. Enjoy! _

**Disclaimer: **_J.K Rowling and SM owns it all.  
_

Was he joking? Did vampires really exist? I had a hard time believing it. Though, here I was, a living witch. It shouldn't be impossible for vampires to exist. But why didn't the wizard world know about it? I've read _so _many books, and never have vampires been mentioned. As a myth maybe, but not like a fact. If he really was a vampire...I didn't have any problems with it. I wasn't just ordinary human either. Edward didn't look scary at all. Okay, he was pale but neither fangs nor red eyes. He was quite redoubtable when he was furious, though. I remembered that I had to answer Edward.

"No fangs?" I said and smiled. He looked back in...horror?

"I'm not kidding, Bella. I am a vampire."

"I wasn't joking either."

He looked confused, but at the same time a little bit amused.

"No fangs. Strong teeth."

I shrugged. It made sense. I looked at the meadow again. It was so beautiful...

"Why aren't you running away screaming?"

I looked at him in confusion.

"What? Why would I do that?"

"You're sitting next to a monster, Bella, how can you possibly be so calm? I could kill you. If I lost control for just one second, I would kill you."

"Edward, I've lived the last few years with constant death threats, it's not new."

He got tense.

"What? What are you talking about?"

Me and my mouth.

"Bella, what are you?"

He was completely serious, but I wasn't going to give him the answer straight away. If he didn't figure it out, of course.

"Do you have any theories?"

I threw his question back at him. He glowered at me.

"You held something in your hand...A wooden stick ? And you screamed 'Obliviate Totalus'...A spell, charm?"

This was getting interesting. He was getting closer.

"What do you think 'the stick' is?"

"It was almost like you...did magic. Is it a wand?"

I nodded.

"Correct. And if I carry and use a wand, what conclusion do we get...?"

He looked uncertain when he answered.

"A wizard?"

I pretended to do an offended look.

"I'm a witch! Big difference."

Edward just looked down in the grass, clearly doing some heavy thinking. I wondered what was going on in that beautiful head.

"Can you show me?"

"Show what?"

He smiled.

"Some magic."

"In theory, absolutely no. In practise, yes. What do you want me to do?"

He smiled.

"Humor me."

I took out my wand of my pocket, pointed it at him and thought:

"_Levicorpus"_

Edward lifted with his feet first, and hung in the air. He laughed out loud.

"This is amazing!"

Most people wanted to be put down if some used 'Levicorpus' on them, but Edward didn't seem to mind at all. He looked like a child on the playground. I put him down anyway.

"That was fun!" he said with bright eyes. "What more can you do?"

I pretended to think for a moment.

"Practically, anything."

I saw that he thought of something he didn't ask.

"Just say it!" I sighed.

"Can you stun me?"

That one I actually had to think for a moment.

"I think I can. Do you want me to try?"

He nodded and stood up. I did the same, and walked a few steps away from him.

"I'm ready." he said. I pointed my wand at him, wondering if I really should do this.

"Stupify!"

The red light hit him, he flew up in the air and landed a few meters away. I ran over to him as fast as I could, worried. Had I hurt him?

"Edward, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that..."

He looked a bit groggy, but still answered me.

"No, no, I'm fine. That really was something. Almost fun!"

I helped him up. Strange, helping a vampire up from the ground.

"I don't like being stupified..." I mumbled very quiet, not expecting that Edward would hear it.

"I can imagine it's quite painful for a human."

I looked at him in confusion.

"Did you hear what I said?"

He nodded.

"I have enchanted senses. I hear hundreds of times better than a human, I can see so much clearer and sharpen you can't imagine. And I can run really fast too. And I'm strong."

"Sounds like a superman to me."

He smiled.

"I told you, I'm the bad guy."

I sighed. How can he think he's a monster? I didn't get it.

"And do you remember what I said?"

"Probably better than you do. _You know, there isn't a definition between good and bad. What you think is bad, I might think be necessary for...Let's say survival._"

He quoted my words exactly. I blinked once and was just about to answer, but Edward opened his mouth first.

"You haven't asked yet."

"Asked what?"

"About my diet."

His expression looked dark now.

"Oh. The blood. Well..."

I didn't finish the sentence. I was about to say it was okay as long as he didn't kill me or anyone I knew, but that might offend him. That was basically saying he's got no self-control at all, which he obviously has. He's been sitting and talking to me calmly, almost, without killing.

"I don't feed from humans."

That was knew, and I didn't expect it. What kind of blood did he feed then? Artificial? Has that even been developed yet?

"I feed from animals. I'm keeping myself alive with animal blood instead of human blood."

"What happens if you bite a human?"

His jaw tightened. I thought I wouldn't push it too hard, making him think about human blood. Since I'm sitting beside him, all human. Sort of.

"If I would be able to stop, the venom on my teeth would turn the bitten into a vampire. A very, very painful procedure. Torture. If I wouldn't be able to stop, I would kill the human."

I cold shiver ran through my spine. I asked my next question carefully.

"Can I trust you?"

"You mean, can you trust me that I won't kill you?" he said suggestively.

I nodded.

"Bella, never trust a vampire. Even the oldest with most self-control can snap."

That didn't exactly comfort me. When he brought up age...I wondered how old he was? Maybe he was over thousand years old? Hundred? Maybe he had walked this earth since the beginning?

"Do older vampires have more self-control?"

Edward nodded, not looking at me. He didn't look at me a lot when we talked about it. I guess it was a sensitive subject.

"In general, yes. Newborn vampires, just turned, are the worst. All they can think of is blood, the need of blood, the thirst of blood. It can take decades before it calms down. You're constantly thirsty, never satisfied."

"Decades?" I asked doubtfully. He smiled.

"Ten years can pass quickly, you know. Especially when you're a vampire."

I reallyreallyreally wanted to ask how old he was but...I didn't dare. Even if we just shared the biggest secrets of our lives, we hadn't known each other for such long. It didn't feel like I could throw out any question. Yet. I noticed that Edward looked cautiously at me, like he expected me to do something. I temporary lost myself in he's eyes. We were sitting quite close. I didn't notice until now. Strange, before all I noticed was him. Wait, what? What did I just think?

"What?"

I asked. He still had that look on him.

"Nothing, apparently."

"I don't understand, Edward."

He didn't answer.

"You're still waiting for me to run away, do you?"

He looked at me. Breath, breath. Do not forget to breath. Don't think about those unbelievably, scorching amber eyes. Or that angel-face.

"Yes, I do. And it's perfectly fine if you want. I would understand, I am a monster."  
I got up in frustration.

"Would _stop _saying that, Edward? You are not a monster!"

Edward looked at me in shock. I turned away rolled my weight to left hip. And then decided to stand straight. Nothing was comfortable, anyway. I heard Edward's voice behind me.

"Bella, I have killed before."

I felt stubborn again.

"I don't care. I have killed to."

He didn't give in, even if he looked chocked.

"I wanted to kill you. So bad."

I turned around, gasping.

"At lunch that day, was it that?"

I saw in his eyes how much he regretted it. A vampire regretting thirsting for a humans blood...I sounded quite funny.

"But you didn't. You didn't kill me. You controlled yourself."

He shook his head.

"No, I didn't. Jasper calmed me down, then he and Emmett dragged me away. I would have killed you if they hadn't interfered."

When I thought at it, he was right. His brother did drag him away. He didn't stop himself. But seeing Edward then, and seeing Edward now-he was a completely different person. Edward interrupted my thoughts by stroking his hand on my cheek. Suddenly I couldn't think about nothing else but his cold, soft hand gently touching my skin.

"Bella, I would never hurt you. I will never be so out of control again. I won't let it happen."

I looked up at him, only to be completely dazzled. He smelled so sweet and appealing, it felt like _I _had to control myself too. Maybe for a different reason than bloodlust, though. I wanted to stroke his cheek so bad, and I told myself to take the risk. He stroked mine, I stroke his, even right? Nothing to feel embarrassed over. So I lifted my hand slowly and stroked his cheek as I said:

"I trust you. I know what you said, but I do."

Edward took my stroking hand in his own, holding on to it.

"Don't."

He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Too late, I already do."

"Bella, if you're smart you stay away from me. I wouldn't be mad if we stayed out of each others lives. For your safety. For your own good."

I didn't why, but those words almost hurted to hear. I shook my head in response.

"We're already involved now, Edward. Both of us."

He sighed, knowing I was right.

"It's your turn now."

I glanced at him in confusion.

"My turn?"

"To tell me about you. About being a witch."

No, it wasn't. Okay, technically it was, but I didn't want to tell him about myself yet. I knew he wanted to know, and if I didn't tell him...Well, he would have to talk to me again. I felt silly for actually thinking that, but I couldn't deny that I was afraid he wouldn't talk to me again.

"We need to head back to school. People will notice we're gone."

Edward rolled his eyes.

"I've been to High School like a hundred times, I ditch every time it's sunny."

"Well, this is my first time in High School and what? Do you like burn in the sun?"

He laughed a singing laugh, freely. Nothing from the laugh I had heard in biology. It was the most beautiful laugh I had ever heard. I realized he'd hold back. All the time. Touching me, looking at me, talking to me, even laughing with me. Just so I wouldn't notice he's different. Well, I did too, but he still did this every day. Every single second of the day he had to hide who he is, and what he is. I hid my identity and powers, yes, but not who I am.

"No, I don't. But people would notice we're different. I'll show you some day."

That sounded like he planned to get to know me. That cheered me up a little. Okay, maybe a lot more than little.

"Let's go back to school, Edward."

I looked at him, and my hearts beat speeded up when I saw that he was looking at me. He smiled, looking very amused.

"Why does your heart beat rise, Bella?"

I looked down, feeling the blood rush to my head and colour my cheeks deep red. Mutt. He didn't to ask, he obviously knew. But...Knew what?

Yep.

I was attracted to Edward.

Shit.

I came all the way from London to live peaceful in a small, boring town and I get attracted to a vampire who could kill me in a millisecond. Yeah, way to go Hermione.

**A/N: **_Same as always, tell me what you think! It's easy, and you can influence the story. I haven't figured out everything yet, I thought I would do that...er, later. Okay, I should really plan this story a little more. Well, well, you can still affect this fanfic! _

**REVIEW! A single :D :{D :) :| :( is enough if you're feeling lazy :)**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_Well...Sorry. For the delay. But things get real messy in this chapter, I think you'll forgive me:D  
Just as an answer to the reviews, this FanFiction kind of builds on a slightly different background story than the real one. Here, vampires are completely unknown to the wizardworld, the Ron/Hermione-thing never occurred and Hermione did learn occlumency as well.  
By the way, do you think I'm getting to far out from the basic story? Should I stick more to the books or continue making up? Review, I want to know your opinions!_

_**Disclaimer: **__J.K Rowling and SM owns it all._

When we returned to school, I saw Alice waiting on us. She looked endlessly happy and vivid.

"A witch! I can't believe it!" Alice said, more like half-screamed.

"Ssshhh, Alice, someone might hear!"

"Oh, who cares!"

Alice gave me hug. Wonder why she was so happy? Suddenly Edward stiffened, absolutely frozen. I wasn't sure he actually said it, but I thought I heard him whisper "No!", horrified.

"Edward?" I said, worried. "What's wrong?"

He woke up from his frozen frenzy.

"Nothing." He lied smoothly and smiled. I gave him a suspicious look.

"Why won't you tell me?"

Alice looked at him now, concerned. Her arms were crossed, and she had her weight rolled over to her right hip. When she stood like that and looked up at Edward, she was _so _pixie-like.

"Because there's nothing to tell right now."

"Edward, I'll tell her tomorrow if you haven't."

Edward didn't say anything, his lips tightening. Alice cheered up again.

"Bella, why don't you sit with us tomorrow at lunch? I'd love to get to now you more!"

"Um, sure."

We would make the most fucked up company in the cafeteria. Five vampires and a witch. All trying to live normal lives as normal humans. How could so small town like Forks have the misfortune to attract so many dangerous creatures?

Alice went, more like danced, to meet Jasper, who looked curiously at me. Left were me and Edward in an akward silence. I started to walk towards the entrance , hoping that Edward would follow me. To my relief, he did. Just as we walked trough the doors and in to the corridor, Edward hesitated.

"Bella?" he said, and I turned around to face him.

Once again, his beauty struck me breathless.

Once again, he dazzled me breathless. He smiled.

"Sorry, I forgot about that...Dazzle thing."

He seemed quite happy that he didn't have to hide his superior senses for me any more. But there was still a tiny sadness in his eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you."

I looked at him, confused.

"What? You're not hurting me."

"Just by being with you, tell you what I am, I put you in danger."

Oh, for goodness sake.

"God, Edward! Stop that! Just by being with you, _I_ put _you_ in danger! If the wrong person of my kind finds out where I am..." I stopped. Damn it, I said too much again.

"What are you talking about, Bella?"

Me and my big mouth.

"Nothing."

I threw his words right back at him. It didn't feel good doing it, but it was a discussion I couldn't take here.

"Okay, I'm done with this. I told you what I am, what my family are, everything! I have trusted you with this, we haven't told any other human before. I've opened up, shown myself, and still you tell me nothing. We have to be honest with each other, Bella, we _need_ to be honest with each other. Why won't you tell me anything?"

I looked up at him, my lips pressed together. He was right. I had no right to not tell him. He looked angry, and almost disappointed. That...hurted. I found that feeling very confusing. Yes, I like Edward. Yes, it's stupid. Yes, it's reckless. No, I don't care. I want him. I was surprised that I actually felt so strong about him, and I was so selfish that I didn't care about anything else. I'd never been so selfish before, though. I guess I could let myself be selfish for once.

"Sorry. I'll tell you. But not now, not here. If someone hear...I have to make them forget. And I am supposed be using as little magic as possible, so I'd rather not."

Edward nodded. I continued.

"Where, when?"

He considered for a while before he answered.

"At my house, after school. I think the whole family need to know whatever you're going to tell."

I gulped. I've never been good talking in front of a group. Even if that group only were seven vampires.

"Okay. How do I get there?"

Edward looked amused.

"I'll give you a ride, of course."

"But...my car?"

"I'll have someone drive it to your house. No problem at all."

"Er...okay."  
Sure he got some supercool vampires-only abilities, control people's minds. If he doesn't...Well, his beauty was so breathtaking he could get anywhere in this world. The last classes had just ended and the corridors were filled with students. I hurried to my locker, I thought I would be a little smart and do the English project. Even if it didn't need to be done for a few weeks. I closed my locker and went out to the parking lot. I immediately spotted Edward standing by my silver Volvo. He smiled at me. I walked over to him.

"I thought we were going in your car?"

He looked amused when he answered.

"We are. This is my car."

"Er...No. It's mine. I've got a silver Volvo."

"So do I. Yours is standing over there." He pointed at direction not far from us. "Don't you remember where you park?"

I looked down in the ground.

"Apparently, no. Funny, isn't it? We have the exact same car. I mean, the chance is so small but still we buy the same car."

He smiled.

"Yes, we...We bought the same car. Shall we go?"

He looked like he were thinking about something else, glancing absently at the parking lot. We got in the car, and Edward drove. People were watching, no staring at us with absolutely no shame. Edward didn't pay any attention at the road in front of him, he kept his eyes locked on me.

"Shouldn't you keep your eyes on the road?" I asked.

Edward shrugged.

"No need to. I love this!" He said, with sudden excitement."I don't have to hide anything from you! I don't even have to look at the road!"

I looked at him cheerfully. Sure, I was glad that he was happy. But I couldn't share his happiness, not yet. I'll tell them the most of my story and if they felt like sucking my blood when I was finished...Well, let's just hope it won't go that way.

"We nearly there, Bella."

I woke up from my thoughts. After a another minute of driving through too-green forest, an old house popped out of nowhere. The outside looked old-fashioned, but well taken care of. Edward opened his door and got out, and I had barely opened my own when Edward opened it for me, standing with a big smile on his face.

"How...Right. Superman."

Edward chuckled as he took my hand and led me towards the house. His cold hand let go of mine before we entered, which made me more sad than I want to admit. We went inside, and the six other vampires were waiting for us. Carlise and Esme got up first to greet us.

"Hello, Bella." Carlise said with his polite, diplomatic voice.

"Bella, dear, how are you?" Esme said, giving me a hug.  
I guess vampires can't drop their chins, but it wasn't far from. Even Edward looked surprised, and then from nowhere, furious. I glanced up at Carlisle just in time to see him shaking his head at an unspoken question. I felt confused but chose not to say anything.

"You've met each other before?" a surprised, bell-like voice asked. With just one glance, I almost decided she was the most beautiful woman on this earth. I mean, who didn't envy that body, that hair and that face?

"Yes...once."

Rosalie looked like she wanted to ask more, but Carlise spoke before she even opened her mouth.

"Let us all sit by the kitchen table and save all the explanations for there!"

The eight of us walked to the kitchen. I felt like a lump of wood next to the graceful, beautiful vampires. I took a seat next to Edward.

"Well, I guess you're all very curious about me, am I right?" I started. They all nodded. "You know I'm a witch. Does anyone know what that implicates?" No one answered and no one nodded. "I take that as a no. I think I ought to start from the very beginning, just to make it all easier. First of all, I'm 99% sure that I'm not allowed to tell you this, but if you don't go whispering to someone else it'll be okay. I think you can hold secrets."

Edward, Carlisle and Rosalie cracked a smile.

"It all started when I was ten years old. I got a funny-looking letter delivered by an owl, and I ran to my parents to show them. To make that part of the history short, I was accepted to a school of magic called Hogwarts. Even if I was born in a muggle family, I was accepted. Oh, muggles are non-magical people. So I went to Hogwarts, and I learned to do magic. That was what you saw that day on the parking lot, the almost-accident with the van.

"I reflexively performed a charm. Of course I had to clean up after the mess I put myself in, doing magic on front of loads of muggles...So I adjusted the memory on the muggles, but...It didn't work on you. I was quite sure the first time I saw you in the cafeteria that you weren't entirely human, and my theory was strengthen after sitting next to Edward in biology. After our hands accidentally touched, and I felt the ice-cold skin of yours, I was sure you weren't human at all.

"Well, back to my background, an evil wizard was putting the whole wizard-world in fear. He was called Voldemort and killed for the fun and pleasure of his victim's deaths. He could not be stopped until one night when he decided to murder a family, the Potters. He murdered the father and the mother, but when he was going to kill the little one-year-old-boy, something went wrong. Harry, the little boy, broke Voldemort. He had the love of his mother as protection. Voldemort killed Lilly and James, but Harry Potter was spared. Me and Harry both found out about ourselves at late age, since we'd both grown up among muggles. Even if Harry didn't knew it, he was the most famous wizard in the world, known as The Boy who survived. People thought that this evil wizard, Voldemort, was dead. But that was not the case, Harry just...broke him, he didn't kill him. Every year Harry Potter was faced against Lord Voldemort, and every year Harry Potter managed to remain alive. He had two very faithful friends who always backed him up, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were all very close, and they are still best friends today. The were off for months searching ways to kill Voldemort. When Harry was 17, he finally succeeded to kill lord Voldemort, after surviving the killing curse once again. In a full-scale war at Hogwarts with hundreds of wizards and witches fighting to death, Harry killed Voldemort. But the victory wasn't only happiness. They'd all lost family and friends to the War.

"During the time Harry, Ron and Hermione was searching for ways to kill Voldemort not only their friendship was tested, but their patience, endurance and faithfulness. The three of them had to trust each other with their lives, as they had so many times before. They all took this time very hard, parts of them were mentally never healed.

"After the War, Hermione Granger found herself not wanting to stay in England. She couldn't find peace where a war had been fought so close. She took off to a another country. To the United States of America, to be more precise."

I silenced. This was the hardest part to tell. If they were going suck my blood out, it would be now for lying about my identity.

"There's something I haven't told you. I haven't told this to anyone here, not even Charlie. My name isn't Isabella Swan."

I swallowed. They were all leaning forward, eager to hear the rest. The had all big eyes and all the suspicion from before was gone. Even the blonde guy, Jasper looked very interested.

"My real name and identity is Hermione Granger."

Silence.

Edward were the first one to speak.

"Bella?" he whispered.

I shook my head.

"No, I've never been Bella. Bella Swan is just a cover. Charlie isn't my father. My biological parents are still in Australia."

No one spoke. Everyone was perfectly still, absolutely motionless.

"Please don't hate me, Edward."

No one moved or said anything.

Okay.

I felt _so_ rejected.

"Why Forks?" a soprano voice asked. Alice broke from the 'everybody-stay-still'-frenzy.

"Harry and Ron picked out a small town with no records of wizards or witches. Any magical people would recognize me instantly. Harry, Ron and I are involuntary celebrities."

Slowly, the mood in the room eased up. The huge guy, Emmett was the second to speak.

"So you can do magic?"

I just nodded. He smiled with amazement.

"Cool..."

"Is that why I can't hear your thoughts?"

I stared at Edward.

"You can read thoughts?"

He'd known all along? What more did he know?

"Yes. I can read anybody's brain, except yours."

"Except mine?"

Edward nodded.

"I've never been able to hear your thoughts. It gets kind of...irritating sometimes."

He smiled. He didn't hate me!

"I guess it's the occlumency...", I said to myself.

"Occlumency? What's that?" Esme asked.

"Magically closing your mind against legilimency."

"In English?" Emmett said.

"Protect your mind so no one can read it or extract memories."

"So you can...open your mind if you want to?"

"Yes."

Edward seemed almost thrilled at this fact.

"Can you read minds as well?"

"I've never been a real talent on legilimency, but I could try."

I directed my mind to Edwards, and picked up the first thought I grasped.

"You love me. Oh!"

When I realized what I'd said, my hand flew up to my mouth and covered it.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!"

_He loves me?_ I'd never felt a thought, or a feeling so clear as that one. I was overwhelmed by all the love that could fit in a single thought. I picked it up directly from Edward's mind. It was true. He couldn't deny it. If I was in love with Edward before, I surely loved him now.

"I'm sorry Edward, I'm not used to read people's minds!"

"Could you excuse me and Bella...er, Hermione, please?"

Edward didn't wait for an answer from the rest, he took my my hand and almost dragged me out of the room. He led me to a room, his I supposed, and closed the door.

I got an idea. What if I opened up my mind to him? He would know I...love him too. Edward opened his mouth to say something, but I put a finger over his lips to silence him. Then I focused on my mind. Open, open, open...

Suddenly I heard Edward gasp. Well, it worked. I had almost expected that reaction from him. But what I didn't expect was his next action. He kissed me.

**A/N: **_Sweet Edward...I thought this was a funnier way to show their love for each other. I actually never read it in another fanfic before. Well, I hope you liked it!  
I'd love to get some new ideas, so if you want a specific thing to happen, let me know and maybe I'll write it!_

**REVIEW! A single :D :{D :) :| :( is enough if you're feeling lazy :)**


End file.
